tenshi village
by narutofan998
Summary: Naruto draws on the kyuubi chakra after seeing Mizuki kill Iruka in the forest and is banished for not being able to properly control the fox but discovers that he is the first person in over 800 years to be able to sign the fallen angel summoning contract and gains a bloodline along with a female kyuubi wanting to be his sensei. now he wants to create his own village


Hello people this is my first ever fanfic so it may have a few mistakes in it also I don't own Naruto. Rated M. now on with the story

/

Chapter 1

/

Naruto uzamaki was not having a good day. It started out as one of the best days of Naruto's life. The day he would finally pass the genin exam and become a ninja and set out on the road to achieving his dream of becoming Hokage. The village leader and finally making the villagers see him as a human being not as a demon. He was nervous about the writing exam because he just couldn't sit still and read a book. He knew he could still pass the exam if he got good grades on the other parts of the exam but then came the one thing that had foiled him on both his previous attempts at passing the academy. The clone jutsu. No matter how hard he tried he could never do it correctly, it always ended up on the floor and looking like it suffered from several serious medical conditions. This time when he failed the exam he felt like his world had been shattered. He made his way to the old swing in the park and proceeded to silently weep until he was approached by his academy teacher Mizuki. Mizuki had told him that there was a second exam that you could take if you got permission from an instructor. He told naruto all he had to do was steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower and bring it to a clearing in the forest near the edge of konoha and learn at least 1 jutsu from the scroll to pass. However fate always seemed to find a way to make Naruto's life difficult.

Flashback

Naruto was sitting in the clearing in the forest. "yes! I mastered the shadow clone technique" naruto was nearly exploding from joy as he would finally get to become a genin. Just then iruka jumped down from the tree "naruto! What are you doing! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll! Do you have any idea what could happen to you!" naruto still ignorant immediately turned around to see iruka and with a smile on his face replied "iruka sensei. I did it, I learned a jutsu from the scroll. Now I get to be a genin right!" baffled by his question iruka responded by half talking, half yelling at naruto " naruto what are you talking about?" "well mizuki told me about that second exam and that I can still become a genin if I took the scroll here and learned a jutsu from it." 'what!" thought iruka 'why would mizuki tell him that unless' "naruto get down" yelled iruka but naruto was too stunned to act so iruka jumped in front of naruto as a giant shurikan flew at them and embedded itself in iruka back while naruto just stood there stunned. Then mizuki jumped down from the trees and into the clearing. "naruto hurry" yelled mizuki "iruka is a traitor to the village and he is trying to steal the scroll. Give it to me so I can take it back to lord Hokage" "no" yelled iruka from his position lying on the floor "mizuki is lying naruto he is the traitor and he is trying to steal the scroll." Naruto stood there baffled while mizuki responded "oh I am lying. Hasn't the entire village been lying to him. What about the rest of the village aren't they constantly lying to him" "no mizuki it's forbidden" yelled iruka but mizuki just continued "do you want to know why the entire village hates you naruto, why you're constantly hated just for living. You see naruto when the kyuubi attacked the yondaime couldn't kill it. So he did the next best thing. He sealed it into a new-born child. That child was you! That's why everyone hates you. You are the kyuubi that attacked the village and killed hundreds! You are a demon!" naruto just stood there eyes wide. His brain processing what he had just been told and disbelieving what he just heard. But it explained everything. Why he was hated and why he was isolated from everyone. Naruto just couldn't stand it. He needed to get away from that clearing. Naruto leapt into the trees and began to run until he heard the sound of iruka screaming behind him and at that moment naruto fearful of what happened to his teacher tuned around and ran back towards the clearing. When naruto reached the clearing his eyes widened and his eyes became misty as he came across the scene of mizuki with a blood covered kunai standing over a dead iruka. Naruto felt rage boiling up inside of him all directed at mizuki. The person who took one of Naruto's precious people from him. Naruto felt power beginning to leak from his body as he saw he was being enveloped by a red cloak. He felt himself turning more feral and heard a voice inside his head "**use my power**" it said "**avenge your loved one and kill this pathetic ape who took your precious one from you**" the voice sounded angelic but it was laced with hatred. "**Kill him**!" naruto didn't need any more convincing. He dropped out of the tree gaining the attention of mizuki who turned to see naruto. He immediately fell to his knees as an unholy amount of killer intent was directed at him. He stared in horror at naruto to see him more feral with a cloak of red chakra enveloping him and taking the shape of a fox. Naruto immediately dropped into a stance that resembled an animal as it prepares to strike at his prey. Almost immediately he leaped over and ripped the kunai out of Iruka's chest and held it like a knife with the end pointed at mizuki who was now stuck on his knees wide eyed at the demonic naruto. Before mizuki knew what had happened he was face to face with the feral naruto who had stabbed the kunai into his heart. Then mizuki fell to the ground his body cold and lifeless. Then naruto heard the voice angelic voice in his head this time sounding sad "**goodnight kit**" before naruto could think a response his world went dark and he slipped into unconsciousness.

/

End flashback

/

Naruto awoke to find himself in a bed in a white hospital room hooked up to various machines. To his left he saw jii-jii or as most people called him the Hokage staring down at naruto with misty eyes that showed he was desperately trying to hold back tears. When naruto moved he immediately stood straight up with a depressed look on his face. "naruto you're awake" he said slowly naruto looked at him before memories of what occurred last flooded his mind and ne shouted out "jii-jii is iruka ok?" the Hokage looked down before replying in a depressed tone "naruto I'm sorry but the kunai hit iruka right through the heart and killed him "naruto immediately lowered his head as guilt welled up inside of him 'maybe if I hadn't run away iruka wouldn't be dead now' thought a depressed and guilty naruto "naruto" the Hokage said drawing Naruto's attention "I saw what happened through my crystal ball and I know that you know about the kyuubi" naruto slowly nodded in reply " but naruto that red chakra you used at the end. I need to know did you use it on purpose" the Hokage question was not one naruto was expecting but he quickly replied "no. it just sort of happened" "I see" replied the Hokage "excuse me naruto I need to talk to the council." But just then naruto asked "jii-jii am I really the kyuubi" the Hokage sighed and replied "naruto you are not the kyuubi you are its container and the villagers are too ignorant to tell the difference between you and it." The Hokage then disappeared in a swirl of leaves and naruto lied down to think about what had happened and to mourn for the loss of iruka one of the few people who didn't outright hate him just for existing. Soon naruto sank into sleeps blissful embrace.

/

Four hours later

/

Naruto awoke still lying in the hospital bed. He got up and got out of bed to see that he was wearing a hospital gown and that he felt very hungry. He was still mourning the death of iruka but managed to push the thought to the back of his head and walk out the room to find some lunch. But as soon as he left a nurse came around the corner "ah uzamaki-san I was just bringing you lunch but I regret to inform you that you are required to remain in your room until a doctor dismisses you" the nurse said in a matter of fact to it but with a tinge of hatred that she was trying to hide however this didn't escape Naruto's notice. But he was so hungry at that point that he didn't dwell on it. He immediately snatched the tray from the nurse and walked back into his room ignoring the mutterings of "demon" and "abomination" coming from the nurse behind him. He sat on his bed and began to wolf down the food. As soon as naruto finished the Hokage walked in with a look on his face that told naruto what he had to say wouldn't be good. "Naruto I have bad news" the Hokage said "because you cannot control the kyuubi's chakra the council has decided that you are to be banished from konoha." Instantly naruto sat there on his bed wide eyed "this is a joke right jii-jii" said naruto in a pleading tone "I only wish so naruto but the council was serious you have 2 days to pack your things and leave or else anbu will throw you out" the Hokage said in a depressed voice "I'm sorry naruto those people are too blinded by their hatred of the kyuubi to see that they are harming an innocent child." it's okay Hokage-sama I'm going to go home and pack now" naruto replied in an emotionless voice that deeply disturbed the Hokage because that tone of voice that you can tell hides an unspeakable sadness should never come from one so young. "Very well naruto but this is the least I can give you" the Hokage held out a small bag "it has 10,000 yen inside but still I wish I could do more." "Thank you" replied naruto still using an emotionless voice. He grabbed his clothes from under the bed then changed then he began to walk home. The Hokage meanwhile just sighed and said "I'm sorry Minato I couldn't protect your son like I promised."

/

Naruto's apartment

/

Naruto was packing while a confused jumble of emotions raged inside him. The guilt of Iuka's death, the sadness that he was leaving his few precious people, the fear of what he would find outside of konoha and the joy at leaving his hater's behind. As naruto finished packing he went outside slowly accepting and growing excited at the thought of leaving the village and leaving his haters behind though he was trying not to show it. Soon naruto had made it to the village gates with a fake frown on his face as he walked through them while hearing mutterings of "that demon's finally gone" and "goodbye abomination" coming from behind him. As soon as he left the village he leapt into the trees and let a huge smile grace his face. He wasn't sure why but he just felt more safe in this forest than he had in konoha probably because there were no drunken villagers out here in the forest. As he leapt through the trees he grew fascinated by all the animals in the forest mainly the foxes but he wasn't sure why but he just understood them better than any of the other animals and it just felt natural to him. Soon he found himself in a denser part of the forest and it was getting darker. He had been running for a few hours now but the trees were beginning to block out the sunlight and make it very hard to see he didn't know why but suddenly he turned left and started running through the trees like something just compelled him to do it. He for at least an hour before he saw a cloud of mist in front of him that spread around as far as he could see which because of the lack of light wasn't very far. Just when he was about to begin looking for a way around he heard a voice in his head not like the voice from when he killed mizuki this one was eco and distorted in a way that you couldn't tell what kind of person or thing was talking and it said "don't stop. Go into the mist." Naruto didn't know why but he felt like he could trust the voice and almost instantly he jumped into the mist. He didn't know where he was going but he just felt like he was going in the right direction he ran through the trees unable to see where he was heading for a few minutes before he entered a clearing in the fog that revealed a cave. The fog wouldn't go any nearer to the cave and the voice called out to him again "go in" naruto still not sure why listened to the voice and entered the cave he walked in and as soon as he stepped in a wall appeared in the entrance to the cave and sealed him in causing him to panic from the lack of any light. Then a series of torches lit up on the walls of the cave but unusually the flame was silver in colour and gave of very little heat. Seeing nowhere else to go naruto began to walk through the cave along a path lined by silver flamed torches. As he walked he noticed that the walls of the cave were made of stone blocks with pictures carved into them. He noticed carvings of beings that looked like masked angels and other angelic creatures with multiple masks on their faces also under each one was a set of runes carved into the walls below each creature. Soon after walking for a few minutes he came to a large double door with carvings of the tailed beasts etched into it and in the centre of the door was a large white gem that held the doors shut. "Place your hand on the gem" said the mysterious voice in his head again. Naruto reached out and placed his hand on the gem and as soon as he did the red chakra began appearing again only this time it felt sad and guilty. The chakra began flowing into the gem and it turned red for a second before turning white again. Then slowly in a flash of white light it disappeared and the doors began to creak open. Naruto was welcomed by the site of a large chamber at least the size of the hyuuga clan complex except most of the stone wall was bare. But at the far side of the chamber was a monument depicting a massive creature. It depicted another being like one of the twisted angel he saw outside depicted on the walls it had five masks for faces on its head that were pale had two large wings and a snake tail it also wore a toga and it had a giant sized katana attached at its hip. However everything looked as if it was moulded out of clay. At the base of the monument stood a small table with a large scroll sitting on top. "Hello little one, I am Uriel summon boss of the fallen angel contract" the voice that was inside his head now boomed throughout the chamber. "Where are you" said naruto trying to hide his fear "I am using the statue in front of you as a medium to communicate with you from the summon realm where summoning creatures reside." said uriel "oh, ok! But why did you bring me here?" naruto asked "because child for over 800 years my kind have lived without a summoner and we believe that you are one of the few people who are worthy of being are summoner because of all that you have endured and because of your kind heart" naruto just stood there for a second before replying "thank you uriel-sama I promise to be a good summoner." "Good" replied uriel "then take the scroll at the bottom of the statue and sign your name in blood below the names of our other previous summoners" naruto quickly co-operated and took the scroll and then bit his thumb and signed his name in blood at the bottom of the contract. He also noticed there was only 5 other names on the contract. "Good now perform these hand seals and place your hand on the floor while charging in as much chakra as you can. How much chakra is put in will decide what is summoned" Uriel stated. Images of the hand seals entered Naruto's mind and he quickly obeyed Uriel's instructions "summoning jutsu" a poof of smoke later and naruto found himself looking at a small fallen angel only slightly smaller than him. It had a mask on its face and long black hair fell from it head and a set of wings emerging out of its back its skin looked like it was moulded out of clay. It was wearing a toga like Uriel but instead of a sword it was holding a bow "so finally we fallen angels have a summoner" the voice of a grown woman came from the fallen angel child. "greetings I am Angela and from now on I will be your personal summon" chimed Angela's voice "um what do you mean personal summon" questioned naruto "a personal summon is the first creature you summon and from that point on only you can summon that creature until you are dead or your contract is taken away also a summoner and personal summon usually train to fight together as a team" replied Angela. "but naruto" she continued "you should know that by becoming are summoner you will also gain a bloodline" "really, what bloodline" asked naruto "it is called holy light and this bloodline will give you the ability to use light release and you will gain an ability in your eyes as well. You will gain the ability to see through objects and see very far away and see pressure points in the human body also while it is active your eyes will become golden with dark blue rings in the eyes this is called the holy eyes and it is part of this bloodline" "wow!" was all naruto could say as he was in awe at this ability he would gain "when do I gain it" asked a curious naruto "right now" replied Angela as she placed her hand on Naruto's head and a light suddenly emitted from it causing naruto to stumble back and land on his rear which caused Angela to start giggling "it's not funny" yelled naruto "aww your pouting" teased Angela which caused Naruto's cheeks to flush from embarrassment "now naruto here take these" and a set of three scrolls appeared in front of naruto "these scrolls contain the divine fist fighting style which works with the holy eyes and the basic techniques of the light element also so you know to activate your eyes charge chakra into them. The more chakra the further you can see but it takes more chakra to see the same distance while looking through something compared too normally." Angela explained "right I promise to practice Angela-san" "naruto there is one last thing you should know" Uriel's voice sounded throughout the chamber again "you may also pick four others to become our summoners and gain bloodlines" "ok!" shouted an exited naruto "finally naruto" said Uriel "there is on last thing you must do before you leave" "what's that Uriel-san" uriel sighed before saying "you must contact the kyuubi!" naruto sat there in stunned silence for a few moments while his brain processed this information before yelling at the top of his voice "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Alright finished please review and tell me if you like it also yes I have made naruto a bit less energetic and a bit more respectful in this fanfic


End file.
